Sabrina Joins the Class
by celrock
Summary: Not wishing to go to Royal Prep, Sabrina joins Mrs. Lindaberry's kindergarten class at Doodle Dale Elementary School, but when a certain little five-year-old blond with pigtails grows envious when her African American rival is playing with the princess, could this mean disaster? Read to find out!


Author's Note: After being on a hiatus due to being sick with a cold for a little over a week, I'm finally back! I should also point out that this story was an idea given to me by user, theblindwriter95, and she also helped me to put this story together. So thank you for all of your help! With that said, let's begin!

Sabrina Joins the Class

Summary: Not wishing to go to Royal Prep, Sabrina joins Mrs. Lindaberry's kindergarten class at Doodle Dale Elementary School, but when a certain little five-year-old blond with pigtails grows envious when her African American rival is playing with the princess, could this mean disaster? Read to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters from Rugrats, Madeline, or Sofia the First, they're the property of their original creaters. I own the OC of Mrs. Lindaberry, while Nell and Sabrina O'Mally are owned by theblindwriter95.

It was a beautiful fall sunny day as Nell with her two younger twin sisters, Madeline wearing a blue dress and black shoes on one side, and Sabrina in her favorite pink sparkly dress with white shoes on the other side, were walking up the sidewalk to the school yard. Sabrina was so excited to be going to school, as she had always dreamed of this day, that she had a huge smile plastered on her face. Madeline was also excited, but sadly, she'd soon find out that she wouldn't be going to kindergarten with Sabrina, due to her setback she had the summer before, as a result of her bathtub drowning incident, that left her mentally challenged. However, Nell would worry about trying to cheer up Madeline when the time came. They entered the noisy hall of the school, as they headed to room number six, and entered the room where a nice lady with blond hair greeted the kids.

"Good morning! I'm Mrs. Lindaberry. This must be, Sabrina." Mrs. Lindaberry cheerfully greeted, stooping down to the little girl with the blue dress.

"I'm Madeline but my sister's over there." Madeline said, pointing to her sister in the pink dress.

"Hi." Sabrina said shyly, slowly reaching her hand out for the teacher to shake.

"I can tell you're a little nervous. Don't worry, it's everybody's first day here. Why don't we go find your cubby together and you can take a seat and get settled in." Mrs. Lindaberry said, taking Sabrina's hand and leading her over to the cubbies.

At that moment, Madeline tried to squirm out of her older sister's hand to go catch up with her twin sister, when Nell stopped her.

"Madeline sweetie, no." Nell said.

Madeline looked up at her big sister with tears in her eyes.

"How come?" Madeline cried.

"Remember? You're going to the special kindergarten class over at Bell Ringers with Mrs. Janson." Nell said.

"But… But… But… I wanna stay here!" Madeline whailed, starting to cry loudly, creating an embarrassing scene for her older teenage sister.

Nell squatted down to her sister's level and looked her in the eye with a serious expression.

"Madeline O'Mally. Stop this right now. Do you want me to have to give you a spanking on your first day of school?" Nell scolded.

The troubled redhead calmed down, as she pouted, the tears silently trickling down her cheeks, as Nell got out a tissue to wipe her face.

"I'm terribly, terribly sorry for any disturbance my sister has caused. We'll be back this afternoon to pick up Sabrina. Have a nice day Sabrina." Nell called, as Sabrina ran up to her big sister to give her a hug goodbye, before going back over to the table where she had joined three other students.

Nell then escorted Madeline out of the classroom to take her off to her school, while Sabrina saw to getting settled in. She was seated next to a black girl wearing braids in her dark brown, almost black hair, across from her was a girl with blond hair wearing two pigtails pulled back in purple bows, and next to the girl was a chubby looking boy with red hair. The black girl turned to Sabrina and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Susie Carmichael." The girl greeted.

Sabrina was a little bit hesitant at first, but seeing the girl's warm smile told her she had nothing to dread, so she smiled and opened up to her.

"Hi, I'm Sabrina." Sabrina said, shaking Susie's hand.

"Class, it's time for circle time. Everybody join me over at the circle, where we'll all start the day and go around and introduce ourselves." Mrs. Lindaberry said with a smile, as everybody got out of their seats and went over to where the circle made up of red tape on the blue carpeted floor was placed.

Everybody sat down on the floor, while the teacher sat in a brown wooden rocking chair near the chalkboard, and the morning's activities began. Everybody stood up, placed their right hand on their chest, and recited something called the Pledge of Allegience. They then sat down and one by one, the teacher had everybody go around and say their names and something about themselves. It was during this time that she learned who her other table mates were. She learned that the chubby boy with red hair's name was Harold Frumkin, and that his favorite food was cheese. She also learned that the girl with the blond hair and pigtail's name was Angelica Pickles, and she was a huge fan of Cynthia, her favorite show on TV being, Cynthia P.I. Susie introduced herself and explained that she was good at fixing toys, and finally, it came time for Sabrina to introduce herself.

"My name's Sabrina, and I'm a princess! A princess of Enchancia, along with my twin sister Madeline, big sister Nell, and my sisters, Sofia and Amber, and brother, prince James." Sabrina stood up and announced to the class when it was her turn.

She couldn't help but notice that Angelica had an evil look in her eyes, making her slightly nervous.

" _The princess huh, I'll make sure she's playing with me before lunch time. Little miss goody goody Susie, won't have a chance._ " Angelica thought to herself, as the rest of the class went around and introduced themselves.

Soon, it was time for art, where everybody went back to their tables. As usual, Angelica was next to Harold, with Susie and Sabrina across the table from them. Glue, construction paper, and baskets of crayons, glitter, and scissors were placed on the table for them to make whatever pictures they wanted.

"I could use some glue please?" Sabrina nicely asked.

"I'll get it!" Angelica yelled loudly, but being clumsy, she knocked over the bottle, where it splattered all over Sabrina's new pink sparkly dress.

Susie oversaw all of this, and got really annoyed at Angelica.

"Angelica why did you do that?" Susie asked in an irritated tone.

"Uh, I didn't do nothing." Angelica lied, just as Mrs. Lindaberry came over to see what was going on.

"What happened here?" Mrs. Lindaberry asked a sobbing Sabrina, putting a hand gently on her shoulder.

"She spilled glue all over me." Sabrina said through her sobs, pointing a finger at Angelica, who tried to smile innocently, but her look didn't fool the teacher one bit.

"Uh, I didn't do nothing." Angelica lied.

"Not according to Sabrina you didn't. Now say you're sorry." Mrs. Lindaberry said.

"No! I shouldn't have to say sorry to a princess." Angelica muttered angrily under her breath, loud enough for the teacher to hear.

"I'm sorry Angelica, but you just earned yourself a seat in the corner." Mrs. Lindaberry said, as Susie turned to the teacher.

"Mrs. Lindaberry, is it all right if I take Sabrina to the bathroom to help her get cleaned up?" Susie asked.

"Why thank you Susie, that would be a big help." Mrs. Lindaberry replied, as Susie and Sabrina went off to the bathroom over at the other side of the room.

Overseeing all of this from her corner, Angelica let out a low growl, unhappy about what she was seeing. Sometime later, it was time to go outside for recess, where once again, Susie was showing Sabrina how to play Hopscotch.

""First, you take a stone and throw it into one of the squares on the ground. Then, you jump to that square, jumping on two feet in the two squares next to one another, and hopping on one foot in the squares where there's only one square." Susie explained.

At that moment, Angelica turned to Harold, who was next to her holding a jump rope.

"Come on Angelica, come play with me, you know, me, your bestest friend." Harold said with a smile.

Angelica gave Harold a dirty look.

"Can it Hairball." Angelica said, rolling her eyes at the redhead, leaving him alone as she ran up to the hopscotch court, where Sabrina was following Susie's direction, as she hopped towards where she threw the stone.

Unfortunately, Angelica's attempt to get Sabrina to play with her didn't work here either, when she stuck her foot out, causing Sabrina to trip, falling flat on her face, and skinning her knee on the pavement. Mrs. Lindaberry heard all of the camotion, where she came over and helped Sabrina up and had Susie escort her into the nurse's office to get cleaned up, and once again, Angelica was sent to time out, having to stand up by the wall of the building until recess was over. At that moment, Angelica had so wished she hadn't left Cynthia inside in her cubby, as she needed to talk to her right then, but the teacher's eyes were on her, making it nearly impossible for the blond to sneak off and get her doll, and Harold had found some other boys to play with, and was busy playing on the big toy structure, unable to be her assistant at the moment. Angelica let out a reluctant sigh, already having a miserable day, just as the bell rang for everybody to get lined up and head inside.

Once inside, it was story time. Everybody sat in the circle again, and Mrs. Lindaberry read them the story of Jack and the Beanstalk.

"Has anybody here ever heard the story of Jack and the Beanstalk before?" Mrs. Lindaberry asked.

"I have! But my babysitter told me and the dumb babies the story of three jacks and the beanstalk." Angelica shouted, without being called on first.

"Angelica, you should really wait for me to call on you first, but I'm interested to hear more about these, three Jacks and a beanstalk." Mrs. Lindaberry said.

"Okay. Well there was Jack Splat, Jack and Jill, and just, plain old, Jack. They had to get the key from me, the evil queen, in order to have a place to stay cuz they only had one tiny bed and not enough milk for their cow, Mrs. Moo Moo." Angelica explained.

"I see." Mrs. Lindaberry replied with a chuckle.

"You have quite an incredible imagination there Angelica, but let's read the original story today, shall we?" Mrs. Lindaberry said, opening the book and beginning the story.

Of course, the original story, while it had a giant, a cow, and all of the elements of the story that Taffy had told her a long time ago, there was only one Jack, and the queen wasn't celebrating a birthday in this story like she was in the story Angelica preferred. Getting bored, she noticed Sabrina sitting immediately to her right. Thinking she could perhaps get her to sneak off with her to go play in the free time play area instead of listening to the story, she started nudging her in the ribs to get her attention.

"Ow! Stop that!" Sabrina whispered into Angelica's ear, but that didn't get her to stop.

So Angelica only continued to nudge her, until Sabrina lost it completely, interrupting the story by yelling.

"Ow!" Sabrina screamed.

Startled, Mrs. Lindaberry dropped the book where it landed on the floor and flipped to another page.

"Sabrina, you know better than to interrupt story time." Mrs. Lindaberry said.

"But Angelica won't stop punching me in the ribs." Sabrina said.

"Angelica?" Mrs. Lindaberry asked.

Angelica gulped, realizing this would be her third time out of the day, and on top of it, for interrupting story time, Sabrina earned herself a corner as well. Both girls went to separate corners of the room, having to stand there until story time was over.

" _I'm never playing with that Angelica person as long as I shall live._ " Sabrina thought to herself, as she stood there in time out, feeling very displeased.

Soon, it was time for lunch, where everybody went to the cafeteria. All of the kids sat at a round table they had set up for the kindergarteners, but Angelica was singled out, having to sit between two little boys she hardly knew, as the only people to come with her from preschool to kindergarten were Harold and Susie, seeing that both, Clark and Mathew had moved away, Savanna was attending a private school, and after being diagnosed with Type One Diabetes over the summer post graduating from Miss Weemer's preschool class, Dulce's family decided to home school her while she got use to her new condition. Therefore, at the moment, neither of them were exactly her friend, as Harold preferred to sit near some of the boys he had made friends with on the playground earlier, while once again, Susie was sitting next to Sabrina. Everybody went through the line and got their lunch, who hadn't brought one from home, while Sabrina, who brought a cold lunch, went through the line to get a chocolate milk, since she didn't bring a drink, and Susie sat down at the table with her lunch from home. Angelica got what they were serving, dinosaur pasta with red meat sauce, an apple, and what chocolate-chip cookies she could grab before the ladies stopped her, claiming she could only have as many as two cookies. Angelica wasn't happy about this, but she took what she could get, and enjoyed her cookies, not touching what else remained of her lunch. One of the boys on her right turned in her direction, and spoke up.

"You gonna eat that?" The boy asked with his mouth full, pointing at Angelica's untouched pasta and apple.

The blond shook her head.

"Okay then." The boy said, picking up her lunch tray and dumping it all over Angelica, laughing evily at her.

"Susie! Harold! Help me!" Angelica cried, tomato sauce dripping down the front of her jumper.

Susie turned towards Angelica.

"After how you've acted today Angelica, you can go clean up yourself." Susie snapped, rolling her eyes.

Angelica angrily stood up from the table, stuck her tongue out at her, and stomped off in anger towards the bathroom to clean herself up.

" _Some friend she is, playing with the princess and not leaving any room for me. I'm sick of Susie always getting her way._ " Angelica angrily thought to herself, as she went into the bathroom to get herself cleaned up.

Soon it was time for recess, and this time, she played on the swings all by herself, nobody giving her any attention. Shortly after recess, it was time to head inside, where they would lie down for their nap on the towels they brought from home. As to be expected, Angelica ended up on the far side of the room, while Susie and Sabrina lay down next to one another. As Angelica lay on her towel, clutching her Cynthia doll, she quietly whispered to the doll.

"Oh Cynthia, what am I going to do? Sabrina won't play with me! Well, at least I've got you to play with." Angelica whispered, just as Mrs. Lindaberry came by.

"Angelica, it's quiet time." Mrs. Lindaberry reminded her.

"All right all right fine." Angelica hissed, closing her eyes, not saying another word to her doll, as she drifted off to sleep, and heard a couple of boys chuckling nearby, figuring they were probably laughing at her because she was lying there, talking to her doll, and she didn't notice anybody else doing that with the toys they had brought with them from home.

Soon, nap time was over, and after snack of some craisins and juice, it was time for free play in the classroom until it was time to head home. Angelica decided to go over to the house keeping area, where she attempted to try to be nice, asking Sabrina to play with her.

"Mind if I play?" Angelica asked, standing behind Sabrina, who was at the wooden toy kitchen.

She turned around, her smile quickly fading as she saw who was before her.

"I'm not playing with you Angelica, go find somebody else." Sabrina snapped, her hands planted on her hips.

This made Angelica sad.

"But…" Angelica stammered.

"Maybe if you had been nice to her instead of acting all jealous, she'd want to play with you." Susie said.

"You think I'm jealous? You're wrong!" Angelica angrily lied, as she stomped off, grabbing Cynthia out of her cubby and ducking off to a corner of the room, where she sat on the floor and quietly stared down at her doll for several minutes, tears quietly trickling down her cheeks.

While playing house, Sabrina looked over towards the corner where Angelica was sadly sitting by herself. She felt kind of bad, but at the same time, she didn't like how she had treated her earlier in the day. Nearly ruining her dress, and getting her sent to the nurse's office to get her knee patched up, after tripping her on the playground, and then, causing her to get in trouble, all because of the story time incident.

" _Maybe if Angelica comes around and says she's sorry, I'll consider giving her another chance._ " Sabrina thought to herself, as she saw to helping Susie clean up the house keeping area, since while thinking about all that had gone on that day, Mrs. Lindaberry told the class it was time to pick up and get ready to go home.

Little did Sabrina know at this point that she'd have to spend even longer with the evil blond, when her big sister Nell came to pick her up. Turns out Nell was offered her first babysitting gig for after school, asked to watch after some kids of a lady named Didi Pickles. She was also asked to pick up her niece, which happened to be Angelica. After explaining that she was there to pick up Angelica and Sabrina, the teacher handed her a note to give to Angelica's parents. Curious, she looked at the note and was very displeased by what she saw.

"I'm ready." Sabrina said, running up to her big sister, just as Mrs. Lindaberry had also handed Angelica over to her along with the note, and Nell had finished reading it.

Outside in the parking llot, they climbed into a cab, that would take them to their destination, and Nell had a stirn talk with Angelica and Sabrina.

"Is it true that Angelica here tried to ruin your dress, knocked you down, and got you in trouble at story time today?" Nell asked.

"Yes it is Nell." Sabrina replied.

"She's lying! Whatever she says is not true." Angelica blerted out.

"Angelica! Please! Don't you interrupt me! Secondly, my sister has never lied to me before in her entire life, and from the looks of that bandage on her knee, I can tell she's telling me the truth." Nell said, a hint of anger in her voice.

Angelica simply crossed her arms, looking down at the floor, as the cab stopped off at Bell Ringers, where Nell went in to pick up Madeline, who was excited to see her sister, but looked pretty sad when she got to the cab and saw a bandage on Sabrina's knee.

"Sabrina get a booboo?" Madeline asked.

"Yes Maddi, I got a booboo." Sabrina replied with a frown.

"What happened?" Madeline asked.

Sabrina went on to tell her twin what all had happened that day at school, making Madeline not wanting to play with Angelica either. Soon, they were at the orange pinkish house where Nell would be doing her first babysitting gig. They headed up to the door where Didi happily greeted them, but that her boys were in the living room, still taking their nap in the playpen, so to keep it down, and as soon as her husband got home from his Inventor's Support Group meeting, she was free to leave. Once inside, Angelica wasted no time, making a bee line for the kitchen to see what kind of cookies her aunt had on hand for a snack, while Sabrina and Madeline went into the living room, where Nell reminded them they had to play quietly. Sabrina looked over at the playpen, where she saw two smaller boys taking their nap. One of them looked to be about age two, with a head full of messy strawberry red hair, similar to the color of the nice lady's hair who greeted them at the door before she walked out to get into her car. However, her smile grew when she glanced over at the other boy, who was also taking a nap. He had dark purple hair, and while he looked slightly older, she couldn't help but notice he was wearing a diaper beneath his blue nightshirt with a picture of a green dinosaur on the front, a pacifier had fallen out of his mouth, along with an empty baby bottle that must have once contained milk or juice was also on the floor near him, and judging by his face, with the streaks of tears on his cheeks and the sad expression, it was obvious the child had a bad day, crying himself to sleep.

" _If only I could cheer the little boy up._ " Sabrina longingly thought to herself, watching this cute little boy continue to slumber.

As much as she wanted to help him feel better, as a princess, she knew better than to wake him up from his nap, so she quietly went into the kitchen, where she found Angelica and Madeline coloring at the table, and Nell sitting nearby, working on her homework. Overhearing footsteps, she looked up to see Sabrina take a seat next to her.

"Hi Sabrina." Nell softly greeted.

"Hi Nell, may I color a picture too?" Sabrina asked.

"Sure!" Nell said, getting up and getting her sister some paper and crayons.

While Angelica was coloring, she thought of the perfect picture to make for Sabrina to help her feel better. She then drew her a picture of the queen Cynthia doll wearing her long red dress, then decided to present her picture to Sabrina, hoping she would accept it.

"Ta dah! Sabrina, I give you, a pretty picture of Queen Cynthia. It's to show you how sorry I am for getting you in trouble, ruining your dress, and giving you a cut on your knee at school today." Angelica said, handing Sabrina the picture.

Sabrina smiled upon seeing the picture and glanced over in Angelica's direction.

"I accept your apology." Sabrina said.

Angelica smiled, as the two girls quietly giggled and talked together. During their conversation, Angelica mentioned how at home, she had a pet cat named Fluffy. Mentioning this, gave Sabrina an excellent idea.

"You know what our classroom needs?" Sabrina asked.

"A bouncy castle!" Madeline cried.

"No, a class pet." Sabrina said.

"That's a great idea Sabrina." Nell said.

"How come?" Angelica asked.

"So one of the corners won't be sad." Sabrina replied.

Another hour later, Stu came home from his meeting, giving Nell and her sisters clearance to leave. During that hour, Sabrina had played out in the yard with Madeline and Angelica, trying to come up with the perfect pet for the classroom, completely forgetting about the younger boys inside, who never came outside, because one of them got involved in watching some TV and eating a snack, while the other one was still sleeping. Nell left Stu to deal with the sleeping child and asked him to check on Angelica, who was out playing in the yard when she and her sisters left, who nicely thanked Stu for letting them come with their older sister and play at his house. They got in the cab where they headed to the giant mall where the royal carriage would be coming around supper time to pick them up and take them home to Enchancia, but meanwhile, they had an hour to kill, which excited Sabrina, as this gave her an idea for something they could go do.

"We can go to the pet store and look for a pet from there to take to school!" Sabrina cried.

"Great idea!" Nell replied, as the three redheads entered the mall, and headed for the pet store.

Sabrina knew the pet would have to be small, so she ran for the birds, when Madeline stopped her.

"Birdy no!" Madeline cried.

"Why not?" Sabrina asked.

"Birdy scare Nell." Madeline cried.

Sabrina's gaze slowly turned towards her older sister, who was trembling nervously at the sight of some parrots in one of the nearby cages. Realizing this, she ran in the direction of the rodents, thinking her classroom might like a nice bunny rabbit. She found the perfect bunny after looking for a few minutes too. It was white with two brown splotches on its back.

"This bunny's cute! Can we get this one?" Sabrina asked.

"Sure!" Nell said, approaching one of the store clerks, who helped them get the rabbit ready to take home, some food, and a cage.

"So what are you going to name the rabbit?" The clerk asked Sabrina.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Sabrina asked.

"It's a boy." The clerk replied.

"Then I'll name it, Gilbert." Sabrina replied.

"Gilbert it is then." The clerk said, as Nell paid for the rabbit feed and Gilbert.

Sabrina took good care of the rabbit and couldn't wait until the following day, when she would bring it to school.

"This is Gilbert. I brought him for us to keep as our class pet." Sabrina said, showing him to the class.

"Ooh!" The other kids cried in excitement.

"Wow! This is very generous of you Sabrina. Let's all thank her by clapping our hands." Mrs. Lindaberry said.

"Thank you." All of the kids said in unison, clapping their hands.

Over the next week, Sabrina helped take care of Gilbert, while everybody wrote their names on slips of paper, which Mrs. Lindaberry put into a straw hat she kept on the corner of her desk. At the end of the next week, Mrs. Lindaberry had a huge surprise for the students.

"Remember how earlier in the week, you all wrote your names down for me on slips of paper? Well, every Friday, I'm going to pull a name out of the hat, and the lucky boy or girl who has their name drawn, gets to take Gilbert home over the weekend!" Mrs. Lindaberry announced.

"Hey! Wait a minute, I'm spose to take Gilbert home firstest." Angelica wined.

"Angelica, you'll get to take Gilbert home if your name is drawn." Susie reminded her.

"You also have to behave during the week and do what you're told as well. Getting to take Gilbert home is not only a special treat, but it's a huge responsibility, that must be earned by being nice to him, your fellow classmates, and by treating everybody here with respect." Mrs. Lindaberry reminded the class.

Angelica knew this was going to be hard, but if being good meant she'd get to take the cute little rabbit home, then she would be good. Susie got the first weekend, and sure enough, Gilbert returned the following Monday in prime condition. As the weeks went on, Angelica and Sabrina's friendship grew, and Sabrina even gave her some tips on how to take care of rabbits, as she had helped take care of her sister Sofia's rabbit Clover any number of times back home. Eventually, sometime shortly before Valentine's Day in the dead of winter, Angelica's name was not only drawn, but she hadn't been to time out once all week, earning her the special permission to take Gilbert home. She also learned over the weekend how it felt to have somebody jealous of you, as Fluffy growled and hid, obviously feeling neglected by Angelica taking care of the rabbit, making the blond think back to how she treated Sabrina on the first day of school, very thankful she had overcome her envy, finally making a friend.

The End

Author's Note: I hope everybody here enjoyed the story. References to the original Pre-School Daze, at least, where characters were concerned when mentioning who came to kindergarten with Angelica and crew, as well as a reference to the Tales from the Crib, Three Jacks and a Beanstalk special were made. And as for why one of the toddlers, which, for anybody who didn't figure it out, the sleeping toddler who looked upset was in fact, Tommy, well, the reasons for why he was upset will be explored further in an upcoming chapter slash episode of Pre-School Daze (Reboot), as soon as I get back to that story. I think new episodes of The Loud House are airing next week, as season 2 continues, if this is indeed, the case, maybe that will motivate me to finish up season 1 of Pre-School Daze (Reboot), time will tell. I was also inspired by the episode of Cailliou entitled, Class Pet, and the name of the class pet, with one difference. Rather than getting permission from the kid's parents, Mrs. Lindaberry had the kids draw names out of a hat and help take care of him and behave during the week to earn the privilege of taking him home for the weekend. Also, the bunny rabbit for anybody who's not familiar with Caillou, has the same name as Caillou's cat, who's name is also Gilbert. I also got the idea of making Fluffy jealous over Gilbert from the same Caillou episode as well, as Gilbert was somewhat jealous of the hamster that Caillou brought home for the weekend. And yeah, if you didn't figure it out, I watched a bunch of Caillou earlier today with my nephew while visiting him, hince, why it was inspiration for my story here. With that said, thanks for reading, and I hope to have more stories, up sometime soon.


End file.
